


All We Know Is Go, Go, Go

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Pack a Bag, Say Goodbye [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fights, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “I just…” He sighed and glanced up at Eddie, who was just watching him. “If we’re good, then what are we? I mean, I know we’re dating and we love each other but…”“Isn’t that enough?”---Buck should be happy since he came back to Los Angeles. But bringing something up in front of Eddie leads to misunderstanding and miscommunication that could damage their relationship beyond repair.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Female Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Pack a Bag, Say Goodbye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942813
Comments: 38
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi there! I had such a big love for this story and the OCs and I felt like there was a little more I could do. So please enjoy this short little sequel!

“Hey I need to ask you something.” Buck and Eddie were standing in the kitchen. It had been a few months since Buck had come back to Los Angeles and everything had been good. His transition back to working at the 118 had been seamless, like no time had passed at all. A month ago he had gone in for a six month check-up on his leg and had been given a clean bill of health. He and Maddie were closer than ever, his sister making sure she was there for Buck and willing to listen. Lucy, Sophie, and Max had established Haven Acres II and had already taken some people in, while Michael helped expand the property. And he and Eddie were good, really good even.

And yet, something was eating at Buck. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Eddie asked, leaning against the counter. Buck bit his lip. Sure, he wanted to talk about this, it had been bothering him for a while, but that didn’t mean he was nervous. “Buck?”

“We’re good, right?” Buck asked and Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Like I feel like things are good but I just wanted to make sure.” Eddie smiled fondly. 

“Yeah, we’re good Buck.” Buck nodded, fidgeting with his hands. “Buck?”

“I just…” He sighed and glanced up at Eddie, who was just watching him. “If we’re good, then what are we? I mean, I know we’re dating and we love each other but…”

“Isn’t that enough?” Buck frowned at that. “We’re together and happy. Why does it need to be something more?” Buck’s frown just grew. This was not going the way he expected. He had expected Eddie to explain why they hadn’t put an official title on their relationship. Like something to do with Christopher or his upbringing in Texas. But no, his excuse was just that they didn’t need to be something more?”

“Because I want to call you my boyfriend.” Eddie winced at that and Buck felt a stab at his heart. “But I guess I’m the only one.”

“Buck.” Eddie moved towards him but Buck took a step back. 

“I don’t think I want to stay here tonight.”

“Buck, you live here.” Buck shook his head, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. “Buck, please.” Eddie reached for his arm, but Buck pulled his arms close to his body. 

“I came back for you Eddie,” Buck said sadly. “I came back because I love you. I thought you felt the same.”

“Buck, I do!”

“Clearly you don’t,” Buck said sadly. “Because if you did, we would’ve defined what this relationship was months ago, instead of just floating around the word dating.” Eddie went to say something but Buck shook his head. “I need to go.”

“Buck, wait!” But he was already walking out the door, wiping tears away furiously, trying to not feel like his heart was breaking over and over again.

* * *

Buck considered where he could’ve gone once he left. He could’ve gone to Maddie and Chimney’s, but they already had Albert saying there and apparently he was the kind of handful that would’ve put Buck 1.0 to shame. He could’ve gone to Bobby and Athena’s just to clear his head and get some advice from Bobby. 

But there was only one place really for him to go. 

He pulled up to the house, staring at it for a second. It didn’t look like the original Haven Acres but that place had been like lightning in a bottle; you couldn’t replicate that. But the new house was nice. Buck was usually there around three times a week, depending on his work schedule. He sighed and got out of the car. He was hoping Lucy wouldn’t mind him showing up. 

“Buck!” He smiled a little as Sophie greeted him the minute he walked in. He crouched down to hug her and the little girl giggled happily. As he stood up, scooping Sophie up with him, he noticed Max and Lucy were at the desk. 

“Hey stranger,” Lucy said as Buck approached, Sophie in his arms. He set Sophie down, fighting back a sigh. Lucy must’ve noticed because she nodded to Max before looking at her daughter. “Alright baby, you’ve got homework to do.”

“Can Buck help me with my science homework?” Sophie asked. 

“I just gotta talk to your mom, small fry.” Sophie nodded and then scurried off. 

“Max, you got the desk?” Max nodded and then Lucy nodded to Buck, who followed her into the other room. “Not that it’s not nice to see you, but is everything okay? You look like you’ve been through it.” Buck just sighed and Lucy stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. Buck let his head rest on her’s for a second before pulling away. 

“Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?” Buck asked. “I know you’re still setting the place up and there’s construction going around back…”

“Buck.” Lucy cut him off, a sympathetic smile on her face. “Of course you can stay here. You are always welcome here. Besides, we could use a couple good meals around here.” Buck knew what she was doing, but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

“Thank you Lucy.”

“Anytime,” Lucy said, patting his arm. “Now, come on, you can help me with dinner while you help Sophie with her homework.”

“Putting me to work already, huh?”

“You know my rules.” Buck attempted a smile as he followed Lucy, but it felt false. He wasn’t necessarily happy, but this would do for now. He didn’t know what he’d do tomorrow or even when he had to go to work, but at least for now, he had some kind of plan.

* * *

“No, Maddie I don’t know where he went. That’s why I’m calling you.” Eddie wanted to tear his hair out as he paced in the kitchen. Buck had stormed out an hour ago and Eddie was starting to go a little crazy. At first, he assumed Buck would take a walk around the block. But then, after about ten minutes, when Buck hadn’t returned, Eddie realized that his car was gone. And after several phone calls that went unanswered or were sent straight to voicemail, Eddie started panicking. 

He and Buck hadn’t had a fight since they started dating. Part of that was because Eddie was so worried that he could do something that might spook Buck and send him running. He knew that was an irrational fear because Buck had promised he was here to stay, but Eddie was fairly sure that Frank would diagnose him with abandonment issues stemming from a dad who worked too much growing up and a wife who left him twice. 

“ _ He hasn’t called me _ .” Eddie let out a frustrated sigh. “ _ Eddie, this isn’t like last time _ .  _ He’s not leaving _ .” Eddie gulped, having a hard time believing that. He had been left enough times before. He was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. 

“Can you just let me know if you hear from him?”

“ _ Sure _ .  _ But, I promise you Eddie. He hasn’t left. He wouldn’t do that again _ .”

“Thanks Maddie,” Eddie said quietly before ending the call. He walked over to the door and opened it. Hen was standing there with Christopher. 

“Hey buddy,” Eddie said with a smile. He noticed Hen’s eyebrows raise at the tone of Eddie’s voice. “Did you have a fun time with Denny at the park?”

“Uh huh,” Christopher said, making his way into the house. 

“Are you okay?” Hen asked once Christopher had left the room. Eddie sighed. 

“I had an argument with Buck,” Eddie said quietly. “He took off and I don’t know where he went.” Hen offered him a sympathetic smile and patted his arm.

“It was just a fight,” Hen assured him. “He’ll come back.” Eddie nodded, though he wasn’t sure he believed that. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Eddie closed the door after Hen walked away and let out a long sigh. 

“Dad?” He made his way into the living room where Christopher was sitting. “Where’s Buck?” Eddie fought back the frown that was threatening to bubble up. He didn’t want to worry Christopher, even though he was filled with worry. 

“He had some stuff to take care of today,” Eddie said, squatting down in front of his son. “It’s just going to be me and you for dinner tonight.”

“Oh.” Christopher tilted his head and Eddie tried not to sigh. “Can we order pizza and watch a movie?” Eddie leaned forward and kissed his son’s head. Sometimes, he was grateful for that childlike innocence his son still possessed.

“Absolutely kid,” Eddie said, ruffling his son’s hair. He stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “How about you pick the movie and I’ll order the pizza?”

“Okay!” Christopher got settled on the couch as Eddie stepped into the kitchen. He glanced at his phone, sighing at the sight of Buck having not called or texted him.

“Please come home tonight Buck,” Eddie whispered. “Please.” He hoped putting that wish into the universe meant it would happen. All he had was his hope and he hoped that Buck would just come home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie sighed as his eyes opened slowly. For a moment, everything felt okay. But as he reached out and felt the empty space next to him, it all came back to him. As he opened his eyes, he was hit with the reminder of his and Buck’s fight from the previous night. He had hoped that Buck would come back last night. But as the night ticked on, his hope had started to dwindle.

Eddie sighed as his eyes opened slowly. For a moment, everything felt okay. But as he reached out and felt the empty space next to him, it all came back to him. As he opened his eyes, he was hit with the reminder of his and Buck’s fight from the previous night. He had hoped that Buck would come back last night. But as the night ticked on, his hope had started to dwindle.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, or if he really slept at all, spending any waking moment staring at the door. 

But it was clear the morning was bringing the same disappointment as the previous night. Buck still wasn’t there. 

He let out another long sigh, letting his eyes drift shut for a second, pushing down the disappointment. Then he opened his eyes and got up. He was already dreading trying to explain why Buck wasn’t there to Christopher, who had kept asking when Buck was going to come home. Eddie hated lying to his son, but based on the radio silence from Buck, he had no other choice.

“Morning kid,” Eddie said as he opened the door to his son’s room. Christopher looked at him, his head tilted a little as he put his glasses on.

“Dad? Are you okay?” You look sad.” Eddie fought back a sigh as he walked into the room. He sat down on the bed as Christopher pulled himself closer to his dad.

“I’m just tired buddy,” Eddie said, kissing his son’s hair. “And it’s time for you to get up.”

“Is Buck here?” Christopher asked. Eddie fought back a sigh and Christopher frowned.

“He had to help Maddie with something,” Eddie said, trying to sound convincing.

“I wanted to ask him to come to show and tell on Friday,” Christopher said. “I want you both to be there.”

“We’ll both be there, kid,” Eddie said, kissing his son’s head.

“You promise?” Even though Eddie was making a promise for Buck, he knew Buck would never let Christopher down. No matter what was going on with them, he knew he and Buck could put that aside for Christopher’s sake.

“Yeah, I promise,” Eddie said, before getting up. “Now come on. You’ve got some stretches to do.” Christopher nodded as he pulled himself out of bed. Eddie plastered a smile on his face. He’d talk to Buck at work. They’d get this resolved in time for Christopher’s show and tell.

They’d get back on track.

* * *

Buck was standing in the kitchen of Haven Acres II, washing dishes. Buck had managed to avoid talking about why he was there. Between helping Sophie with her homework, cooking meals, and just finding little things around the place to do, he had avoided that look Lucy had when she wanted someone to open up. 

“Alright.” Buck looked up from the dishes as Lucy entered the kitchen. “Max is taking Sophie to school since he has some errands to run and breakfast is officially over. So sit.”

“I have to leave for work soon.” Lucy gave him a look and Buck sighed before sitting down at the small kitchen table. Lucy sat down across from him. “Lucy, I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Maybe why you decided to stay here last night,” Lucy offered. “I mean, you always help out here, but you never stay. So, what happened?” Buck sighed and Lucy just placed her hand over his encouragingly.

“Things have been going well since I came back,” Buck started with a sigh. “Maddie and I are closer than ever, work is great, Bobby trusts me again, and I’m in this great relationship.”

“But?” Lucy asked and Buck sighed, leaning back in the chair. He bit the inside of the lip. He felt stupid now, about his fight with Eddie. He felt stupid for bringing it up in the first place. “Buck.”

“I wanted to make sure that Eddie and I were good,” Buck said. “Because everything is going so well. And because I wanted to take that next step. It’s been months and we’re still just dating. But when I tried to bring it up, he basically questioned why I would need anything more.”

“So you want to call Eddie your boyfriend and he doesn’t want that?” Lucy summarized and Buck nodded, a sad look on his face. “Oh Buck.”

“It’s stupid,” Buck said, that hurt feeling bubbling back up. “I should’ve just left it alone.”

“Wrong.” Buck glanced up at Lucy, who had a determined look on her face. “Buck, you deserve to be happy and to fight for your happiness. So, if taking that next step with Eddie is what will make you happy, then it’s not stupid.”

“But he doesn’t want that.” 

“You don’t know that,” Lucy said. “Yes, something is holding Eddie back from taking that next step, but I don’t think it has anything to do with his feelings for you. He just needs to be honest with you about why.”

“Lucy, this is Eddie we’re talking about,” Buck said. “The guy who couldn’t say he loved me until he thought I was going to die in a fire. He doesn’t just talk about his feelings.”

“Maybe this is important enough for him to.”

“Or maybe he’s going to tell me our relationship needs to stay as it is,” Buck said sadly. “Maybe he’s going to tell me there’s no moving forward and eventually he’s going to leave like everyone else does.”

“Buck,” Lucy said sadly, but Buck shook his head. 

“I have to get to work,” Buck said, getting up. Lucy reached for his hand and he stopped.

“I may not have liked Eddie at first,” Lucy said. “But he loves you Buck. You have to believe that.”

“I need to go,” Buck said quietly. “But thank you for letting me stay the night.” Lucy just nodded and then Buck sighed before heading out. Going to work meant seeing Eddie. And seeing Eddie meant the chance that they would talk. And Buck was terrified that if they spoke, things would be even worse than they already were. 

And even though he had walked out last night, he knew he wouldn’t survive if he lost Eddie.

* * *

Eddie’s one hope when he got to the station was that he could have at least five minutes to just talk to Buck. Obviously, he wanted to mention Christopher’s show and tell, but he also just wanted to ask Buck to come home. They could figure everything else out from there, but he didn’t want to spend another night alone.

Buck had arrived to the station before him and had found every possible task around the station to keep him busy. Eddie had tried to track him down, but it was clear Buck was avoiding him, which made Eddie anxious. 

But he couldn’t avoid him forever. 

Eddie had been hanging around the gym, limply punching at the bag, while Buck worked out. But as soon as Buck made his way to the locker room, Eddie followed. 

“Buck,” Eddie said as soon as he entered the locker room. He noticed Buck tense up at his locker. “Buck, please talk to me.”

“We shouldn’t do this at work.” Eddie moved closer to Buck when he turned around. “Eddie.”

“Buck, I just want you to talk to me,” Eddie pleaded. “Please.” He reached for Buck’s hand, but Buck backed away.

“I need time Eddie,” Buck said quietly. “I just…” He could see Buck fighting to keep it together and Eddie just wanted to comfort him, to assure him that they’d be okay no matter what. But Buck just shook his head. “Please just give me that.”

“I love you,” Eddie said, trying to fight the broken feeling rising up in him. “Please don’t forget that.” Buck looked like he was going to say something, but then quickly retreated out of the locker room. Eddie sat down on the bench, feeling like his heart might crumble. He just wanted to fix this with Buck. He didn’t know how much time Buck needed. He was hoping before the end of the shift because he didn’t want to go back to the house without him. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the alarm going off. He got up and quickly sprung into action, ignoring the ache in his chest seeing how Buck avoided his gaze. He sighed to himself, figuring that after the call might be enough time for Buck and they could talk. 

If only the rescue of a child and forty feet of dirt hadn’t got in the way of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck had already felt like his heart was in his throat after his fight with Eddie the previous day and Eddie trying to talk to him earlier. And that feeling only seemed to increase as they tried to rescue Hayden from the well. Buck thought nothing could get worse than feeling Eddie’s weight on the rope drop away.

“Eddie!”

Buck had already felt like his heart was in his throat after his fight with Eddie the previous day and Eddie trying to talk to him earlier. And that feeling only seemed to increase as they tried to rescue Hayden from the well. Buck thought nothing could get worse than feeling Eddie’s weight on the rope drop away.

And the crane came down, covering the hole they had built with forty feet of dirt. Buck didn’t even recognize his own voice as he screamed for Eddie. He clawed at the ground, trying to get to the man he loved. No matter what had happened, he couldn’t let him die. He needed to get to Eddie. He needed to help him. They couldn’t just leave things as they were. It couldn’t end that way. So, he kept digging and screaming for Eddie. He had to get to him. He had to help Eddie and make this right.

But then Bobby was pulling him away and Buck thought he might burst. He didn’t know if the water on his face was tears or rain or both. Everything in him hurt, knowing Eddie was down there and he couldn’t get to him. He tried to pull away, but Bobby’s grip was tight on him. Buck let out a sob as Bobby tried to console him. 

None of it mattered. Not the title of their relationship. Not the next step. Nothing mattered if Eddie wasn’t safe. 

As Bobby dragged him away, to get out of the rain, Buck had a horrible realization. 

Eddie had reminded Buck that he loved him. But Buck hadn’t said it back. He felt panic clawing up his chest. Eddie was stuck down there and Buck hadn’t told Eddie he loved him. 

“Buck!” He felt Bobby shaking him, bringing him back to the present. “Buck, you need to breathe.”

“Bobby,” Buck gasped out. “We have to go dig.”

“We don’t have a drill Buck.” Buck felt the panic swimming, taking hold of him. 

“Okay then we dig by hand.” Bobby shook his head. He looked at Bobby and noticed a solemn look on his face. Buck stumbled backwards and shook his head. “You already think he’s dead.”

“Buck, nobody thinks that.” Buck shook his head, but Bobby stepped forward, a tight grip on his shoulders. “We’re going to get him out of there, you hear me Buck?” Buck just took a shaky breath. He needed Eddie to be okay. He needed to see him and hold him and say that ‘I love you’ that he didn’t earlier. 

It couldn’t end like this.

* * *

When Eddie’s eyes opened, the first thing he knew was that everything hurt. He swallowed down a groan as he looked around. All he saw was dirt. He sucked in a breath, feeling himself being pulled back to Afghanistan. Images of crashing helicopters and explosions floated through his mind. He felt his chest constrict and grabbed for his uniform to loosen it. It was then that he felt his radio. 

He let out a breath. He wasn’t in Afghanistan. He was in Los Angeles. He had been trying to rescue a child. A child that was safe as he remembered Chimney grabbing Hayden from him. He’s not sure what happened next, his head hurting and everything feeling fuzzy. He grabbed for the radio, pressing the button. 

“This is Diaz.” He heard only feedback. “Can anybody hear me?” The tightening in his chest was back as the radio stayed silent. “This is Eddie.” He needed to hear someone’s voice. He needed to get in contact with someone. “I’m still alive.” It felt like the dirt was closing in on him, trying to bury him even further. He squeezed the radio, trying to stay calm. He reached for the wall of the well and banged his fist, trying to make some noise. “I’m still alive down here!”

But there was no response. 

Eddie slumped against the wall, pain taking over. If they didn’t know he was alive, would they even come looking for him? Between the rain and the dirt, it could take hours, and he doubted he had hours. His eyes started to drift shut, the pain wanting to pull him away. 

He shook himself awake. He couldn’t do that. He needed to get out of there. He remembered being told about some feeder pipes and drainage tunnels. That was how he was going to get out. He was going to have to swim his way out. He pulled himself towards the rising water, knowing swimming was his only option. He pulled his oxygen mask out and gave himself a little light to see his way out. 

And then he started to swim.

The water was freezing and the shaking in his arms only added to the pain. He wasn’t sure how long he swam before he came up for air. He was already running low on oxygen and the tank was weighing him down. He ditched the oxygen and took a long breath before going back under. Even with the small light he had, he was still lost. On top of that, the pain was getting worse, with the added pressure of trying to hold his breath. 

He could feel his eyes growing heavy. The water was so cold and he was just so tired. He felt his eyes start to drift shut again. It was too hard and he didn’t know if he could do it, if he could make it out of there. 

_ “I want you both to be there.” _

_ “You promise?” _

_ “I came back for you Eddie. I came back because I love you.” _

_ “I’ve got everything I need here. My job, Haven Acres, my family, Christopher, you. I’m not going anywhere.” _

_ “Dad!” _

_ “Eddie!” _

Eddie gasped, his eyes opening. He couldn’t give up. He had a family to get back to and a family to fight for. He would always fight to get back to his family. He swam and swam, noticing that his path was going upwards. He just had to keep going. He thought about Christopher’s obsession with Finding Nemo. He had to just keep swimming. He had to get home to his family. 

As he broke the surface, Eddie sucked in as much air as he could. His body was shaking from the cold and his head was swimming with pain. But he had made it out. He floated towards the edge of the water and groaned as he pulled himself out. 

“Almost there,” He muttered to himself as he made it onto the dry land. It took him a few seconds to get up, the pain almost unbearable. But getting back to the others meant seeing Buck and getting home to Christopher. He could handle that. 

As he stumbled towards the lights, the sound of sirens and voices grew louder. He could hear someone talking about finding him and using his heat signature. 

“Won’t be easy,” Eddie called out. Everything was fuzzy to him, but he tried to focus, tried to find Buck. “I’m pretty cold.” He stumbled forward, the ground looming towards him. 

“Eddie!” He felt arms grab for him, pulling him up. He could hear voices, but as he turned his head, he smiled as his eyes focused on Buck. 

“Buck.”

“I got you Eddie.” He wanted to reach for him and kiss him, but he could feel Buck and someone else pulling him towards an ambulance. “You’re going to be okay.” Eddie wanted to say so much more, but as soon as they reached the ambulance, he felt himself being pulled away, as heating blankets were piled on top of him. He could see Buck standing nearby, watching but not saying anything. And Eddie just wanted Buck to hold him, to kiss him. 

But he’d have to wait.

* * *

Buck was hovering, he knew that. He hovered near the ambulance as Hen and Chimney checked out Eddie. He hovered near Bobby’s office as Eddie was debriefed and offered time off (which Buck was sure Eddie turned down). And he hovered as Eddie slowly changed as they got ready to go home. He didn’t know what to say. He was filled with guilt and regret. 

The entire ride home was silent, Buck focusing on the road as he felt Eddie’s eyes on him. 

“Buck.” Eddie broke the silence when they walked into the house. Christopher was spending the night at Abuela’s, since neither Eddie or Buck would’ve been home until after he went to school. 

“You must be tired,” Buck said, kicking his shoes off. “You should rest.” He moved down towards the bedroom, hearing Eddie follow after him. 

“Buck we need to talk,” Eddie said as they entered the room. “We need to…”

“Eddie, I almost lost you tonight,” Buck said, turning to face him. “You cut your line and then you were buried forty feet underground. I couldn’t do anything but live with the fact that our last conversation was a fight where I didn’t tell you that I love you.”

“Buck,” Eddie started but Buck shook his head. 

“I just want to forget about our fight,” Buck said, fighting back tears. “I just want us to be okay. I love you Eddie and that’s all that should matter.” Eddie stepped closer to him, cradling Buck’s face in his hands. “Please, can we just forget about the fight? Can we just go back to being happy?” Eddie’s thumb gently caressed his cheek, wiping a stray tear away. He sniffed as Eddie searched his eyes for something. Buck was terrified that this wasn’t something they could fix. 

But then Eddie closed the space between them, gently pressing a kiss to his lips. Buck wanted to wrap his arms around Eddie, but he was worried about his litany of injuries.

“Okay,” Eddie whispered against his lips. Buck let out a sigh of relief and kissed him again.

“We should get some rest,” Buck said, pulling away. Eddie nodded and they both got into the bed. Buck laid there, leaving space between them, worried still about Eddie’s injuries. But then Eddie tugged on his arm, pulling him closer. Buck gently wrapped his arms around Eddie, who let his head rest on Buck’s chest.

“I love you,” Buck whispered, gently running his arms up and down Eddie’s back. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Eddie murmured, as his eyes started to drift shut. Buck bit back a sigh as he let his eyes drift shut. They were going to be okay. They were going to move past that stupid fight and be okay.

They just had to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the well, things should’ve been better. And yet, it felt like Buck was barely there. Of course, he spent every night at the house and doted on Eddie while he recovered from his injuries. But it felt like mentally, Buck wasn’t there. He was quiet, avoiding any deep conversations. He had especially refused to talk about the conversation that had started it all. 

After the well, things should’ve been better. And yet, it felt like Buck was barely there. Of course, he spent every night at the house and doted on Eddie while he recovered from his injuries. But it felt like mentally, Buck wasn’t there. He was quiet, avoiding any deep conversations. He had especially refused to talk about the conversation that had started it all. 

Things weren’t good. Eddie could see that. They still worked well together on the job. But at work, Buck kept himself busy or find quiet areas to sit by himself. And every kiss felt tentative, like Buck was scared to push anything.

Things were bad and it was making Eddie miserable. 

“What’s going on with you and Buck?” Eddie and Hen were at the playground, watching Denny and Christopher, who were having a playdate. 

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Eddie said, quietly. Hen gave him a look and Eddie sighed. 

“You two are always in each other’s pockets,” Hen said. “But it seems like something’s off. Like you two are out of sync.” Eddie sighed. “Eddie, what’s wrong?”

“We never dealt with that fight we had,” Eddie said with a sigh. “He kept avoiding me and then…” He winced, remembering when the dirt had come crashing down on him. “And then I nearly got buried alive.”

“Wouldn’t a near death experience bring you two closer?”

“He won’t talk about it,” Eddie said. “I wanted to, when we got home after the well. But Buck basically begged me to not. And even though he’s there all the time…”

“It feels like he’s not.”

“Yeah.” Eddie glanced over at Christopher, who was watching Denny on the monkey bars. Luckily, Christopher hadn’t noticed how off the two were. Whatever issues they were having, Buck made sure that Christopher was okay and that he was there for both of them, even if he felt distant to Eddie.

“Eddie, you need to talk to him.” Eddie just nodded. “I know it’s not going to be easy because you’re both stubborn as hell, but if you want to save your relationship, you need to talk to him.”

“I know,” Eddie said, looking over to Hen. “I love him and I want to make this work.”

“Then you know what to do.” Eddie nodded. He needed to talk to Buck and really talk to him. There was no more ignoring this or putting a bandaid over the problem. They had to figure this out if their relationship was going to survive. 

And since Eddie was sure he couldn’t survive without Buck, he was going to do just that.

* * *

“I’ve been looking for you.” Buck looked up from the food he was putting away as Lucy walked into the kitchen. He spent a good amount of time at Haven Acres II. He felt wanted there. He felt like he could be himself there.

“If this is about the time I’ve been spending here...” Buck always worried that Lucy was going to tell him he was spending too much time there. That she was going to tell him to deal with his issues and what was going on with his relationship, instead of hiding at Haven Acres II. 

“Yeah we’re not getting into that again,” Lucy said. “I have provided you with a lot of advice. It’s up to you to follow it.” Buck let out a sigh. “But this is actually good news. Lindsay, Thomas, and Evie should be here today.”

“Really?” Buck asked and Lucy nodded. “What happened with them going home?”

“Lindsay didn’t really explain,” Lucy said with a sigh. “Just that it didn’t work and they were coming here. Which as much as I wanted it to work for them, I’m glad they’re coming back. I missed them. Does that make me a bad person?”

“Nah,” Buck said with a small smile. “I missed them too. And I’m sure Max missed being right all the time.” Lucy snorted. “So, when are they getting in? And do they need a pick-up? The station isn’t too far from LAX.”

“They’re not flying.” Buck raised an eyebrow at that. “Thomas wasn’t sure Evie would be okay on a plane. They were going to drive, but then their car broke down. So it’s either bus or train.”

“Sounds exciting.” Buck checked the time on his phone and sighed. “I have to get to work.”

“Maybe talk to Eddie?” Buck gave her a look. “Can’t blame a girl for trying. I’ll text you when Thomas and Lindsay get in.” Buck nodded and Lucy patted his arm before he herded out. It was nice to know that he had more friends coming to LA because it felt like his relationship was falling apart and he worried that if he finally stopped to talk about it, it would be over and Buck would lose two of the most important people in his life. 

Maybe avoiding the conversation wasn’t a good idea, but it was the only one he had.

* * *

Eddie had been trying to talk to Buck throughout their shift. Hen, who knew what was up, had tried to help as best as she could, grabbing Chimney when Buck wanted to turn to one of them instead of talking to Eddie. Of course, Buck would just then turn to Bobby and offer to do a chore or help in the kitchen. 

It was infuriating to Eddie. He just wanted to talk to Buck. He wanted to fix things. But Buck wasn’t budging. Even now, as they sat in the firetruck going to an emergency (something about a massive train wreck, Eddie was a little distracted), Buck felt like he was miles away. 

“Buck,” Eddie said, pulling the headphones away and tapping his leg. Buck glanced at Eddie and Eddie just pointed to his headphones. Buck sighed and removed the headphones. “I really need to talk to you.” He noticed a nervous look pass over Buck’s face. 

“Now isn’t the time.” Buck slipped the headphones on and Eddie sighed. He was about to try again, but the truck had reached their destination. Buck got out as soon as they stopped and Eddie just had to follow. He kept glancing back and forth between Bobby, who was getting information about the train wreck, and Buck, who was avoiding his gaze. 

“Buck, Eddie, go canvas the area.” Buck took off and Eddie just tried to keep up. But Buck was taller and moving quickly. Through the darkness and the haze of the wreck, Eddie lost him. As he was trying to find Buck, he heard a voice that sounded familiar. 

“Please!” He turned, spotting a familiar looking woman with brown hair. “My husband is on the train! You have to help him.” Eddie felt his stomach drop as he got closer, realizing why she looked familiar. After all, he had attended her wedding.

“I’ve got this guys,” Eddie said, nodding to the officers. She was about to speak when she took a moment to look at him.

“You’re from the 118,” She said, tears in her eyes. “You work with Buck.” Eddie was about to say something when they heard a shout.

“Lindsay!” Eddie watched as Lindsay looked towards the familiar voice. She let out a sob as she saw Buck. “Are you okay? Were you on the train?” Lindsay just nodded as she adjusted Evie in her arms. “You and Evie need to get checked out.”

“Buck, no! Thomas is still on the train!” Eddie just watched Buck, seeing the gears starting to turn. Eddie and Buck followed Lindsay’s eyes as she looked at the part of the train that was currently perpendicular to the ground. “Evie was crying and people were sleeping, so I took her for a walk and then…”

“Lindsay,” Buck said, stepping towards her. “We’re going to get him out of there. I promise. But you two need to go get checked out.” Lindsay just nodded. Eddie quickly followed after Buck, who was heading towards the train. He wanted to say something about Buck promising Lindsay that they would get Thomas out, but Buck was moving too quickly for him to say anything. 

Before he knew it, they were making their way up the train, tagging bodies as they went. Buck was moving quickly, searching for Thomas. Eddie was about to suggest they head back, believing there was no one left, when Buck let out a gasp. 

“Thomas!” Eddie could see Thomas pinned against the last seat of the train car. “Thomas! Can you hear me?”

“Buck?” The young man looked up, his voice hoarse. 

“Yeah man, it’s me.” Thomas let out a cough as Eddie tried to move closer. “How are you doing?”

“It hurts when I breathe,” Thomas wheezed out. Buck started to move, but Thomas shook his head. “Buck, Lindsay and Evie are on the train. You have to...you have to help them.”

“They’re safe,” Buck assured Thomas. “They’re safe and off the train. Now, we gotta get you out of here.” Eddie moved closer to check on Thomas as Buck called down to Bobby. “Help is on the way, okay Thomas? We’re going to get you out of here.” Eddie tried to focus on checking on Thomas and doing his job. But at the back of his mind, he was worried about all of the promises Buck was making. He knew that everyone from Haven Acres was important to Buck. But with how Thomas was pinned and the way he was breathing, Eddie was worried they wouldn’t be able to get Thomas out in time. 

But Bobby was coming up. Maybe it didn’t have to be Eddie who told Buck that. So, he just focused on his job and not telling Buck that they might not be able to save his friend.

* * *

Buck tried to keep Thomas distracted from the pain as they waited for Bobby. Eddie was silent, not saying much, which worried Buck. Maybe they hadn’t been communicating well in their relationship, but they always communicated on the job. So the fact that Eddie was silent scared Buck. They couldn’t lose Thomas. Lindsay and Evie were waiting for him and Buck had promised her they would save Thomas. He wasn’t going to let her down. 

“Buck!” He turned and saw Bobby pulling his way up. Bobby held out the jaws of life as Buck reached for it. “Got it?”

“Yeah,” Buck said as he pulled the jaws towards him. 

“He’s got a collapsed lung from the blunt force,” Eddie said as Buck set up the jaws. “O2 levels are dropping. I can relieve the pressure, but we gotta move this beam off him.” Buck tried the jaws, grunting when it didn’t move. He tried again, wondering if his hands were shaky from the heaviness of the beam or from his concern. 

“Still too heavy,” Buck said, putting the jaws down.

“Let’s try the hydraulic ram,” Bobby suggested. Buck just nodded, trying to stay calm. Thomas let out another groan and Buck started to move a little quicker as they set the ram up. He could feel the ram starting to move and Thomas’s breathing starting to become more normal. 

And then there was a separate scream. 

“Hold it!” Bobby shouted and Buck had to stop. Buck watched as Eddie discovered a second passenger, pinned on the other side of the beam. “Buck, Eddie.” Bobby nodded towards the entrance of the observation car. Buck looked at Thomas, who’s breathing was still labored. He sighed before heading towards where Bobby had moved. 

“What’s going on?” Buck asked. They had to get back and help Thomas.

“They’re both trapped by the same beam,” Bobby said. Buck tried to stay calm as the situation was explained to him. “We take the pressure off him, we’re squeezing her.” Buck swallowed as Bobby looked at Eddie. “Which one has the better shot?”

“Injuries are different. But the risk is the same.” Buck felt his chest tighten. He did not like where this was going. 

“What are you saying?” Buck asked. “We have to pick who we save?”

“I’m saying I don’t think we can save them both.” Buck sucked in a breath and fought back the urge to shake his head. They couldn’t do that. They had to save them both. Or they at least had to try. As much as Thomas was his friend, he would never pick. It was his job to help people. They were going to save them both. 

But he said nothing as he followed Eddie and Bobby back towards both of them. He was silent as Eddie gave Thomas something to numb the pain. 

“Keep him talking.” Buck just nodded and turned towards Thomas.

“You have to pick, don’t you?” Thomas asked. “You can’t save us both and you have to pick, right?”

“No,” Buck said, shaking his head. “That’s not what we do. That’s not what I do. So tell me about going home, how’d that go?” Thomas was about to speak when Buck noticed Bobby and Eddie moving away. “Actually hang tight on that, alright?” Thomas attempted a nod as Buck moved back towards Bobby and Eddie. 

“We start with the girl and get her out.” Buck’s eyes went wide. 

“No,” Buck said, shaking his head. “If you do that, it’ll crush his other lung and kill him. Bobby, you can’t.”

“Buck, protocol dictates that we save whomever has the better chance of surviving. Eddie says that’s the girl.” Buck looked at Eddie, who avoided his gaze. A feeling of betrayal ran through him. Eddie knew how important anyone from Haven Acres was. How could he say that they only save the girl and not Thomas? He was about to say something when the train car shifted. Both Thomas and the girl let out pained moans. 

“So we can’t move the beam,” Buck said, desperation in his voice. “But I can go outside and cut a piece out, pull the girl through and then we can save Thomas.”

“The car isn’t secure,” Bobby said. “If you’re on the outside and this thing topples…”

“Yeah I know,” Buck said, wincing. “I will be crushed by a hundred tons of train car and I know that is a lot heavier than a firetruck. But Bobby…”

“Buck, stop.” He turned towards Eddie, who had a concerned and frustrated look on his face. “I know you made a promise…”

“What promise?” Bobby asked, looking back and forth between them. Buck glared at Eddie, who sighed. 

“Thomas,” Eddie said. “It’s Thomas from Haven Acres. He promised Lindsay, his wife, that he would get Thomas out of here.”

“Buck,” Bobby sighed. 

“Bobby, we have to try.”

“Buck, you are too close to this and it’s too risky.” Buck sniffed and straightened up as much as he could.

“I am willing to take that risk.” Buck avoided Eddie’s gaze, knowing his face was that of concern and frustration, among other emotions.

“Fine,” Bobby huffed out. “It’s not like either of us could talk you out of it. Get moving before I change my mind.” Buck nodded and headed towards the top of the car, ready to climb out and repel down. 

And the whole time, he avoided Eddie’s eyes, knowing that whatever issues they were having in their relationship had seeped into work. But that didn’t matter right now. He had made a promise to Lindsay. He was going to get Thomas out.

* * *

Eddie moved towards Thomas as he heard Buck working on the outside of the train car. 

“How are we doing, Thomas?” Eddie asked, shining a light in Thomas’ eyes.

“Fine,” Thomas grunted. He looked towards the window, where he could see a flash of Buck, hanging by the window. “He’s doing something stupid, isn’t he?”

“He’s doing his job,” Eddie said, trying to keep his voice neutral, even though he was terrified. He was terrified that the train car could come down any minute, crushing Buck in the process. He was terrified, that no matter what happened today, he and Buck weren’t okay and they were on the verge of an ending.

“He’s always rushing into these things, huh?” Thomas asked. “You know, I tried to stop him that night.” Eddie raised an eyebrow, not sure what Thomas was talking about. “The night of the fire, at Haven Acres. I tried to stop him. He pushed right past me. This time, I don’t know if he can save the day.”

“Well, he’s going to do everything in his power.”

“Eddie,” Thomas said, his voice growing weaker. “If I don’t get out of here…”

“Thomas, no.”

“Please.” Eddie sighed and nodded. “Just make sure my wife and daughter know how much I love them. And don’t let Buck blame himself. We should’ve flown.”

“You can tell all of them that yourself,” Eddie said, patting Thomas’s arm. “We’re getting you out of here. Both of you.” Thomas was about to say something, when they heard the crashing of metal. 

“Send up the basket!” Eddie could see Buck through the hole in the train that he had cut. 

“I told you,” Eddie said. “You’re both getting out of here.” And Thomas let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’ll never doubt Buck again.” Eddie huffed out a laugh, before moving to help Buck. He could see Buck avoiding his gaze as they worked to get the girl out of the train.

They had to focus on the task at hand. But when they were done, when the shift was over. They had to talk. Things were broken, but Eddie wasn’t willing to let it completely fall apart. 

He was going to fight for what they had. He just had to hope that Buck would be willing to listen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride home was silent. It reminded Buck of the car ride after rescuing Hayden. It reminded him of how irrevocably broken their relationship was. He could still see the look on Eddie’s face as Buck begged them to save Thomas. It wasn’t the look of someone who loved him. It was the look of someone who was done with him. And that was all his fault. Because he had pushed for me.

The car ride home was silent. It reminded Buck of the car ride after rescuing Hayden. It reminded him of how irrevocably broken their relationship was. He could still see the look on Eddie’s face as Buck begged them to save Thomas. It wasn’t the look of someone who loved him. It was the look of someone who was done with him. And that was all his fault. Because he had pushed for more.

“I need a shower,” Buck grumbled as he got out of the car. He was already thinking about how long it would take to get his stuff out. Would Eddie break up with him? Would he ask him to leave? Would one of them need to transfer from the station? All of those questions made his heart feel like it was going to break. He didn’t know if he could make it through this. 

“Buck, wait.” They had reached the kitchen and Buck could feel Eddie grabbing for his wrist.

“Eddie, please,” Buck begged. His heart couldn’t take the conversation Eddie wanted to have. He started to walk away.

“No Buck, stop.” Buck froze hearing the intensity of Eddie’s voice. “You’re not running from this conversation anymore.” Buck turned towards Eddie, trying to fight down the tears. “You’ve been avoiding it since after the well and it’s going to ruin us if we don’t talk.”

“Eddie, I just want us to go back to being happy,” Buck said and he was sure Eddie could see the tears starting to build up. “I was stupid for trying to change what this was.”

“No you weren’t,” Eddie said, moving closer to him. Buck tried to look away and Eddie took Buck’s face in his hands. “I was the stupid one. Buck all you wanted was one word added to our relationship and I said no. And I did it because I was scared. I was scared that if we got too serious, I’d scare you away again. That I’d lose you again and I can’t go through that, not after last time. But in being scared, I pushed you away and almost lost you.”

“I’m right here,” Buck said quietly.

“But not really,” Eddie said sadly. “It feels like we’ve been a million miles apart since that conversation and I miss you.” Buck just sniffed as tears slipped down his cheeks. Eddie used his thumbs to brush them away. “Buck, you were right to want to take that next step forward and I’m sorry I let my fear get in the way of that and I’m sorry I hurt you.” Buck let out a sob and Eddie just pulled him closer, letting his arms wrap around Buck. Buck buried his face in Eddie’s neck, the sound of his cries being muffled. He heard Eddie continuing to whisper his apologies as he hugged Buck, trying to comfort him. 

When Buck pulled away, he went to say something. But Eddie stopped him. 

“Don’t apologize,” Eddie said, caressing Buck’s cheek with his thumb. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I just want us to go back to what he had Eddie,” Buck said.

“We can,” Eddie promised. “If you’ll do one thing for me.” Buck tilted his head a little and Eddie smiled. “Be my boyfriend.”

“Are you sure?”

“Buck, I love you,” Eddie said and Buck just watched him. “I love you and I want to be with you. So yes, I am absolutely sure.” As Eddie waited for a response from him, Buck stared at him, searching his eyes. After everything, it felt too easy for this to be the resolution. And yet, he could see the sincerity in Eddie’s eyes. He could see that Eddie meant it.

“I love you so much,” Buck whispered before kissing him. Buck felt Eddie’s fingers knot in his shirt, pulling him as close as possible. Buck wrapped his arms around his waist as they fell further into the kiss. Buck felt like he was drowning in this kiss, like they hadn’t kissed properly in what seemed like ages. 

When Buck pulled away, Eddie watched him carefully. Buck just smiled and pressed a feather light kiss to Eddie’s lips. 

“It’s been a long day,” Buck said, moving his hands to let his fingers interlace with Eddie’s. “What I want now is to curl up in bed, with my boyfriend, and get some sleep.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” Eddie asked with a smile. “So, you’re accepting?”

“I mean, it was my idea first.” Eddie rolled his eyes, trying to act like he was annoyed. Buck just smiled at him and the look melted away to something sweet. He ran his thumb along Buck’s jaw and smiled. 

“Come on,” Eddie said, tugging his hand. And as Buck followed, he couldn’t help but smile, feeling like finally, they would be okay.

* * *

Buck smiled as he walked hand-in-hand with Eddie into Haven Acres II. Christopher was ahead of him, a grin on his face. It had been Eddie’s idea to go and check in with Lindsay, so they could find out how Thomas was doing. 

“Christopher!” Sophie was at the desk and was beaming when she saw Christopher come in. 

“Hi Sophie,” Christopher said. Buck noticed Max was at the desk and he offered Buck a smile as they walked in. 

“Wait until you see what they built out back!” Sophie said, excitedly. Christopher looked at Eddie, who nodded. Christopher and Sophie then quickly left the room. Buck let go of Eddie’s hand as he approached the desk. 

“First Lucy and Sophie, now Thomas,” Max said. “It’s like we’ve got our own personal hero.”

“Don’t forget the living room delivery,” Buck pointed out. “You’re the only one I haven’t helped.”

“Because I’m the pragmatic one,” Thomas said. “Someone’s gotta have the brains around here.”

“I resent that.” Buck turned, hearing Lucy’s voice. He couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief seeing Lindsay as well. “We saw Christopher and assumed you guys were here.” Buck just nodded, watching Lindsay. The younger woman passed Evie to Lucy before approaching Buck. 

“Lindsay.” But he was cut off by her hugging him. 

“You’re an idiot and we’re both so lucky that you’re our friend.” Buck let out a sigh and hugged her back. 

“I’m just glad you guys are okay.” Lindsay nodded and pulled away, smiling. “Thomas is okay, right?”

“Yes,” Lindsay said and Buck nodded. “He’s still at the hospital because of the whole collapsed lung thing. But after a few days and lots and lots of rest, he’ll be good as new.” Buck just nodded and Lindsay squeezed his arm. “My husband is okay and alive, thanks to you. Thanks to both of you.” Buck turned and glanced at Eddie, who offered Lindsay a smile.

“We’re glad to hear it,” Eddie said.

“Lucy and I were going to head to the hospital soon to check on him,” Lindsay said. “You guys can come with, if you want.”

“We have a graduation party to get to,” Buck said. “But we’ll definitely visit Thomas soon.” 

“Good,” Lindsay said with a smile. Then she walked over to Lucy and took Evie from her arms. “Lucy, I’m going to grab Sophie and then we can get going.”

“I’ll come with you,” Eddie said. “Gotta wrangle my own kid.” Lindsay chuckled and nodded as they left the room. 

“So,” Lucy said, walking over to Buck and pulling him away from the desk. “Is everything okay?” Buck just smiled, chuckling at the look on her face. “Come on. Don’t leave me in suspense.”

“Everything between my boyfriend and I is great Lucy,” Buck said. Lucy’s eyes lit up and she smiled.

“Took you long enough,” She said, pushing his arm. Buck chuckled and shrugged. “I’m glad you guys are okay.”

“Me too,” Buck said. “I’m glad everyone is okay.” It was then that Eddie walked back into the room with Christopher. “I’ll stop by in the next day or so to do some cooking.”

“Can I come with?” Christopher asked.

“Yeah we can make a day of it,” Eddie said with a smile. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Lucy said and Buck nodded. “You three take care.” She walked out of the room and Buck let out a happy sigh. He felt Eddie’s fingers interlace with his and he glanced at his boyfriend, who was smiling at him. It made Buck want to kiss him senseless. But Christopher was standing right next to them.

“Dad! Buck! Come on.” Buck chuckled and ruffled Christopher’s hair. 

“Lead on Superman,” Buck said. Christopher headed towards the exit and Buck followed, the smile still on his face as Eddie held onto his hand. 

* * *

Eddie smiled to himself as he observed the party. It was May’s graduation party and of course the 118 had been invited. It made him smile how close they all were, even more now after they had almost lost Buck for a while. After that debacle, the team did their best to be close with each other outside of work. After all, they were the family they had all chosen.

Eddie spotted Buck across the room with Christopher. They were in front of the poster for May, deep in conversation. He couldn’t help but smile anytime he saw Buck interact with Christopher. It made his heart race, seeing that Buck loved Christopher as much (if not more) as he loved Eddie. 

“It’s nice to see you smile.” Eddie turned his head as Hen approached. “I’m assuming everything is finally good with you and Buck.”

“Yeah,” Eddie said, glancing back over at his boyfriend and his son. “It's good to be back on track.”

“It’s good that both of you are happy.” He looked at Hen, who offered him a smile. “Honestly, Chim and I were getting a little frustrated at how much you were moping.”

“Yeah, well we finally pulled our heads out of our asses and talked.” Hen snorted at that. “Turns out miscommunication and avoiding the problem is corrosive.” Hen patted his arm and he smiled. “But we’re good now. Better than good even.”

“Good,” Hen said. “Then maybe we can talk Chim and Maddie into watching the kids and go on a double date.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Hen nodded and then went over to where Karen was standing. Eddie glanced back over to where Christopher and Buck were. As he watched the two of them, grinning and laughing, Eddie couldn’t help but smile, feeling a lightness he hadn’t felt in weeks.

* * *

Buck sighed as he tossed the small plate in his hand in the trash. He sighed and took in the scene before him. He remembered how he felt months before, when he had chosen to leave. That feeling was long gone, replaced by a feeling of happiness, that had only been magnified after finally talking to Eddie. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Buck turned his head to see Bobby approaching. 

“Just thinking,” Buck said. Bobby nodded, staying quiet. “You know, I’m sorry for how I acted on the train.”

“You were worried about your friend,” Bobby said. “Is he alright?”

“Yeah he’s going to be okay,” Buck said. “Eddie and I stopped by Haven Acres before and talked to Lindsay. Thomas is going to be okay.” Bobby just nodded. “Look Bobby, I know I sometimes rush into situations and don’t think them through…” He was going to continue, but Bobby shook his head. 

“Buck, you trust your gut,” Bobby said. “You put your all into every job and every call. Any captain would be lucky to have a firefighter like that on his team.” Buck just nodded and Bobby patted her shoulder. “You’re a damn good firefighter, Buck.”

“Thanks Bobby.” He sighed and glanced around the party again, taking in all the familiar smiling faces. He turned back towards Bobby and noticed the older male was watching him. 

“I noticed some tension between you and Eddie,” Bobby said. “During the train wreck. Are you two okay?” Buck chuckled and nodded. 

“Yeah we’re okay,” Buck said with a smile. “We had some misunderstandings that lasted a little too long. But we’re good now. Great even.” Bobby nodded. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear that.” Buck just nodded. “It’s good seeing you happy Buck. You deserve it.”

“Thanks Bobby.” His captain smiled with a nod. Buck was about to say something else, when he heard the familiar clacking of Christopher’s crutches. 

“Buck!” He turned to Bobby who gave him a nod before walking away. Buck turned back towards Christopher with a smile. “The photobooth is empty! Come take a picture with me.”

“Sounds like a plan buddy.” Buck followed after Christopher who quickly made his way to the photo booth. Buck grabbed a few things from the prop bucket as Christopher tugged him into the photo booth. Christopher let out a loud giggle as they started making faces at the camera. Buck scooped the boy up, earning a grin from Christopher. 

As the camera flashed, Buck couldn’t help but smile. The last couple of weeks had felt like hell. He had felt like he was going to lose Eddie, which meant losing Christopher. He had been filled with guilt and fear. And yet now, now he was filled with nothing but happiness. 

“Mind if I join?” He glanced away from the camera, seeing Eddie. 

“Come on dad!” Buck set Christopher down, who reached for his dad. Eddie smiled before joining them. They were supposed to be making silly faces, Christopher giggling at the faces Eddie was pulling, but Buck couldn’t help but smile. Eddie must’ve noticed and the smile that crossed his face momentarily took Buck’s breath away. 

“Alright kid,” Eddie said, glancing at Christopher. “Let me get a couple with Buck, okay?” Christopher nodded and disappeared from the photo booth. Eddie tugged Buck closer to him, Buck pliant at his touch. He pressed a kiss to Buck’s cheek as the camera flashed, Buck blushing as he did.

“I love you.” And Buck meant it. Their relationship had been through so much and yet they had climbed the mountain and made it to the top. They were going to be okay. Eddie pressed a kiss to his lips, seemingly forgetting that they were still in the photo booth.

“I love you too,” Eddie said. Buck tugged him closer, kissing him again. Here, surrounded by their friends and family, kissing his boyfriend, Buck felt totally and completely happy.

“Keep it PG boys!” They pulled away, hearing the jeering and teasing from their friends and family. Buck blushed and Eddie chuckled, letting their fingers interlace.

“Come on, I want some cake,” Eddie said, tugging his hand. And Buck followed after his boyfriend, a huge grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
